Rebelious Host
by I Am Imagination
Summary: A soul called Teller, once a friend of Wanderer's, is begining a life term on the mists planet. Her host, a wild ice bear, refuses to leave. Explore the mists planet with Teller and her host.


Rebellious Host

**AN: I've taken the host to a new level: a planet hinted about in the book that needs its story told. I rewrote what I have in the hopes that it will eliminate my writers block an allow me to continue this story. I'd like to thank the few of you who have read and reviewed (and maybe added my to your favorites list) I hope you like my story. Special thanks to Sarasidle123, Jiyo Happy, and Artemis of the Golden Apple for their support. Please review, I want to know what you think of my story and what you think should happen next.**

As soon as I had taken control of the body, I was overcome by a powerful memory.

_For many days, I traveled alone across the plains of snow to reach the crystal city. I had spent many hours pounding across the ice on my six powerful white limbs in time to the beats of my many hearts._

_I made this journey to see my sister, Rawavina, the best ice carver in the crystal city. She could capture multiple rainbows in the ice and mold them into the things of her dreams. When you watched her create these frozen wonders, it seemed as if the shaped itself according to her will. There was no ice carver in comparison to her and I am proud she was my sister._

_When I finally approached the crystal city, I saw a strange formation of eight ice bears. They stood as if they expected me. But they strangest thing was, their eyes had a reflective silver sheen instead of the chocolate brown most ice bears' eyes are. "She's the one," one of them whispered._

_I knew only one thing then, I Shawshi, the wanderer, storyteller of the bears would tell them a story. Our story. Then they marched closer, and somehow I knew I would never see my sister again. _

…

This was not my first memory, but my first memory in this body, now my body. I have spent a life term with the See Weeds and then a life term on earth.

This body, though similar to a human is very different. Without opening my eyes, I took a moment to adjust to this body. I have six limbs, the front four with ice cutters as long as a human forearm. I have eight hearts beating in time and I am the mass of a large buffalo. I can hear the breathing of the healer beside me. I can smell the scent of other bears. I, Teller, will accept the challenge Shawshi will present and experience her planet, the Mists planet.

It was then that I opened my eyes and saw dazzling rainbows throughout the ice in the small room. Cold and beautiful, this planet is now mine. As I looked around me, I saw the room was barren except for the soft object I was laying on that would have been called a carpet on earth, but I did not know the name of it in my current tongue. My host had never seen such objects. I found it unusual that I could still remember the language of my last body, even though I no longer possessed it. I only later learned that this was caused by the many similarities between ice bears and humans.

I now saw the two bears with my new eyes. The small calm bear who I assumed was the healer gave out a sight of relief, then passed a canister, which I remembered as a hibernating chamber (the objects we souls used to transport each other from planet to planet) to the larger overexcited bear who I believed to be the healer's assistant. "Ah, Teller, how is the transition?" the healer asked.

"Wonderful, this planet is more beautiful than I could have imagined." I told him. "Healer, could you tell me your name?"

"Sing song," he cheerfully replied. "This may seem a dark subject, but I must warn you, some of the captured adult bears have very strong wills. A select few of the hosts are present in the back of some bears minds. Is Shawshi there? Can you sense her thoughts?"

For the first time I attempted to sort through her memories. At first I saw her memories of her grueling journey here, but then—nothing, an icy cold nothing that repelled me. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

The healer took that as a 'no'. "How fortunate. You only have to worry about your thoughts and yours alone."

_Not!_

I shook my head again. "No?" Sing Song asked.

_Don't say anything!_ I didn't.

"Why are you called Sing Song?" I asked to distract him. It was rather rude, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to anger that disembodied voice.

"I spent a life term on the planet you would know as the blind planet. I was always singing songs. There was almost never a minute when I didn't sing, besides the moments of sorrow when a soul had died and we mourned with silence."

"That sounds pleasant," I said, trying to be polite even when I really didn't care about the healer's history.

"Indeed," Sing Song said. "I am curious, why do the call you Teller?"

"I was a Storyteller among the See Weeds. One of the best. I was also a teacher on the planet Earth, so I guess storytelling is my Calling," I told him.

"Who was the best of the Storytellers among the See Weeds?" Sing Song asked.

"One who said she was called Lives in the Stars here, but many know her as Rides the Beast."

Sing Song's eyes widened with awe. "You know her personally?" he asked.

"I do. As a matter of fact, we went to Earth at the same time. I never saw her, but I heard she had been teaching somewhere in California. After about a year there she mysteriously disappeared."

A look of sorrow crossed Sing Songs face. "Oh dear!" He exclaimed, "The humans must have taken her."

"It's a shame," I agreed. "She was a rather exceptional soul."

"Enough of this sad talk," the healers eager assistant interrupted. To me she said, "Your body may be tired, let me show you your room."

The healer's assistant, who introduced herself as Petals to the Sun, showed me to a small room in the healing facility where I would stay until I found my own home. The small room was warm with sunlight. The sun was shining through the ice in many rainbows. There was a small ice table with warm food on it in the far corner, and a warm fuzzy rug I could curl up on lying on the floor. It was very pleasant and welcoming.

Petals to the Sun kindly reminded me to find my calling and begin working in the community. I told her I would take care of it and hastily dismissed her, I already knew my calling. I am Teller, a storyteller and teacher. On earth, I taught other souls about the planets we inhabit. I want to teach something different, something exciting and unheard of.

_Tell them our story._

"Who are you?" I blurted.

_You already know that._

"Our?" I asked.

_The story of the bears._

"I don't know your story," I said.

_But I do. _

"How will I tell your story," I questioned.

_I will show you._

To prove her point, Shawshi shoved a powerful memory before my eyes. I tried to fight her, but then I saw no point. I would let her explain. The memory quickly drew me in, until there was nothing but the memory.

_Once long ago, whatever miracle had created the Origin and Earth created the cold mists planet. Like life on Earth, over time the creatures had evolved to the ones they are today. The claw beasts, the ice bears and the frost dwelling plants the ice bears eat. Whatever miracle created life, created the ice bears. _

Then, like it began, the memory was over. I was pulled back to the present.

"Thank you," I whispered.

_That isn't even an important story. It is what mother bears tell their cubs when their cubs reach three years—the age of understanding. Before that age the story means nothing. _

"I wonder if it is a coincidence that the put two storytellers together," I mused.

_A lucky one. _

"I'll make a deal with you," I told her, "You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."

_Deal._

"I'm going to sleep now, and I want no interruptions."

_No promises._

…

The next morning, I went to talk to Flames of Life, the head of the school community, to present my idea. "I already know my calling," I told him.

"You want to teach others about our planets," he assumed.

"No. I want to teach the history of the bears," I told him.

For a moment, Flames of Life stared at me. He quickly recovered. "And how are you going to do this?"

_Don't forget that we actual ice bears still exist!_

"I will talk to the remaining wild ice bears and learn their story," I replied. "Surely they'd want their story to be known."

"How do you know they won't lie to you or convince you to tell untruths? How will you find them?" He asked.

"I believe they won't hide or lie, they will make the most of this opportunity,"

"You may teach this class," Flames of life responded thoughfully. "I wonder how it will turn out. How many people will attend? Who will attended?.."

"Thank You," I didn't want to hear all his musings, they bored me.

"Could you start your class in three months?" He asked. "That is the soonest opening."

"Certainly," I told him. I walked out the door much happier. I had the hardest task behind me.

_That's what YOU think._

"Start talking," I thought, "You've got three months."

_You forget our deal. It's your turn._

"Fine, even though you told me only that which I already knew. All you did was show me how you are going to tell me your story…" I muttered. Yet I reached back though the centuries of my memories to the stories of the travels from the Origin.


End file.
